The Shadow
by 2whitechan
Summary: [NEW! CHAPTER 2!] Di dunia ini hanya ada satu healer dalam satu kelompok genesis. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada dua healer dalam satu kelompok? Apakah salah satu dari mereka adalah healer bayangan? Atau mereka adalah healer legendaris yang diramalkan akan membangkitkan raja titania dari tidur panjanganya untuk mengalahkan raja kegelapan yang belum diketahui Identitasnya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow**

**Title:** The Shadow

**Author: Shin Hwa Chan**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**(maybe), **bad story**,** super duper abal/?**

**Main cast:** Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

* * *

**The Shadow**

**Prolog**

Sebelum fajar bangun dari peraduannya, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kau bergaris kuning-putih tengah berlari menuju sebuah bukit, dari sorot matanya sepertinya dia tengah mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aoi-chan, kau dimana!"

"Aku datang mengunjungimu~!"

Dengan wajah ceria dia masih mencari seseorang bernama 'Aoi-chan'itu. Semak-semak belukar dan ranting-ranting pohon menggores kaki dan tangannya, namun ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin menemui 'Aoi-chan'nya.

"Aoi-chan~!"

Mata emas itu berbinar saat melihat seekor kelinci putih tengah duduk di bawah pohon, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kelinci putih itu.

"Aoi-chan! Yokatta! Aku kira kau-"

"Aoi-chan..?"

Satu goyangan pada tubuh kelinci itu, tubuh kelinci putih nan mungil itu jatuh dengan mata tertutup dan wajah damai.

"Aoi-chan!"

"Aoi-chan jangan menutup matamu seperti itu!"

"Ini tidak lucu..!"

Lagi-lagi dia menggoyangkan tubuh kelinci mungil itu, namun tak ada respon.

"... Kenapa kau tak mau membuka matamu, Aoi-chan?"

" boleh menggigitku kalau kau marah padaku.."

Kelinci itu hanya diam tanpa suara, pemuda pirang itu menatap kelinci putih itu lama sampai..

'Tes'

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak mata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aoi-chan.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..,"

"Kau satu-satunya temanku di sini.."

"Kau satu-satunya yang mau menerimaku disini.."

Tangan kurus pemuda itu mengangkat kelinci putih itu dan memeluknya erat. Bisa dilihat di bagian bawah perutnya, sebuah luka sayat terbuka lebar dengan darah yang menetes sehingga membuat baju pemuda itu kotor karena darah.

"Aoi-chan bertahanlah sebentar.., aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untukmu, bertahanlah!"

Dengan air mata yang masih menetes dipipinya dia menyobek sebagian bajunya dan mengikat luka itu cepat;untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tanpa sadar, seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan memancar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh.."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, mata emasnya membulat saat melihat tangannya penuh dengan cahaya kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan mata, tiba-tiba sorot mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi lembut dan tenang, perlahan namun pasti, dia menyentuh luka kelinci itu, dengan sekejap, luka itu tertutup sempurna tanpa bekas apapun.

Setelah luka itu tertutup, cahaya itu mulai hilang diikuti dengan kesadaran pemuda pirang yang makin menipis. setelah cahaya itu lenyap, pemuda itu terbaring pingsan dengan kelinci putih dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah seorang healer khu khu.."

Suara serak itu berasal dari seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan topeng anonymous di wajahnya, namun bisa dilihat sebuah seringaian tersungging apik dibalik topeng anonymous yang terlihat tersenyum dan ceria.

**TBC**

**Ini baru prolognya aja sih,wkwkwk**

**Kalo yang review lumayan banyak dilanjutin wkwk/?**

**Makasih buat reader yang udah baca FF super abal-abal ini/? (ini prolog thor/?)**

**Mohon RnR ya, hehe baru author abal baru sih/?\**

**Pokoknya makasih dah mau buka FF ini, arigachuuu~ **


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow

**Title:** The Shadow

**Author: Shin Hwa Chan**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!, **

**Main cast:** Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

**The Shadow**

**Goodbye Wommt House**

Angin pagi berhembus melewati sebuah bukit besar dengan kuil di atasnya, bukit besar yang terlihat seperti gunung ini bernama Bukit Yamatoba, kuil yang ada di atas bukit ini konon katanya pernah di gunakan tempat berkumpulnya para dewa, karena itu bukit ini terkenal sebagai 'bukit sakral'. Di bawah bukit ini, terdapat sebuah panti asuhan khusus untuk anak-anak yang dibuang orang tuanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wommth House adalah nama panti asuhan itu. Di sana mereka di didik dengan keras, setelah mereka lulus dari Kaijou Chuugaku*-sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak Wommth House- mereka akan di kirim ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sana-tentu saja dengan uang saku dan akomodasi- dan lagi mereka bebas memilih sekolah mana yang diinginkan.

Sinar mentari masuk ke salah satu jendela Wommth House yang terbuka lebar. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang pemuda pirang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi tengah tertidur pulas, walau sinar matahari yang terang membuat matanya silau, dia tetap tidur dengan pulas tanpa mempedulikan sinar matahari yang terus menyerang matanya.

"Hng.."

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali 'diserang' oleh sinar matahari yang cukup terang, akhirnya pupil emas itu terbuka juga.

"_Doko_-"

"Ohayou Kise."

Pupil itu memfokuskan pandangannya, terlihat pemuda –ehem pendek berambut hitam tengah menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Kaichou!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di dalam hutan, heh?"

" ..."

'_Boing..boing..'_

"Dan juga apa ini?"

"AOI-CHAN!"

Kise memeluk erat kelinci putih miliknya itu, Kasamatsu hanya memandangnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau ini terlalu child-"

" bisa Aoi-chan-?"

"Ukh.."

Kise memegang perut bagian bawahnya, rasanya perih dan panas, seperti di sayat dengan pisau tajam.

"Hah.."

"Siapa suruh kau kabur dari panti malam-malam?"

"Karena itu perutmu jadi terluka, mungkin tergores ranting pohon atau semak belukar."

"…"

"Tapi kemarin aku yakin sebelum aku pingsan, tidak ada luka ini _ssu_!"

"Tapi itu kenyataan _baka_, coba buka bajumu dan lihat sendiri."

"Oh ya, jangan pakai suffix '_ssu_' mu itu padaku, sudah ku bilang itu terdengan aneh di telinga Kise."

Kise dengan cepat menyibakan selimut yang ia pakai dan membuka bajunya. Ternyata benar, bagian bawah perutnya sekarang dililiti perban putih,terlihat cairan berwarna merah merembes keluar dari dalam perban putih yang mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Kasamatsu yang melihatnya segera mengambil kotak P3K dan, mengambil antiseptik, kapas dan perban.

"Sebenarnya, luka ini harus di jahit."

"Namun kata Ibu kepala panti di perban saja sudah cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahannya."

"Sini biar ku ganti perbanmu."

"….."

"Kaichou.."

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Apa?"

Kasamatsu pura-pura tak mendengarnya, dia tetap fokus mengobati luka Kise dengan telaten, dia membuka perban kise dan mengelap darahnya dengan kapas yang sudah diberi cairan antiseptik.

"… Anak-anak wommth menjauhiku karena aku-"

"Hei, aku ketua di sini. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga teman-temanku."

"Yah, walau kau memang di jauhi karena 'keanehanmu' itu, tapi aku tak berniat menjauhimu, karena kau salah satu temanku."

Kise tercengang, ternyata selama ini Kasamatsu menganggapnya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai anak yang dijauhi banyak orang karena 'keanehan'nya.

" ..."

"Yosh, sudah."

Kasamatsu memasukan kembali peralatannya dan bergegas pergi, namun Kise mencegahnya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai arigatou.."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Pertama, karena kau sudah mengobati luka ku. Kedua, karena kau menggangapku temanmu.."

Kasamatsu tersenyum kecil, lalu dia mengacak-acak kepala Kise

"Hahaha, semua anak wommth sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri Kise, entah dia cacat atau sepertimu.."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaa"

Kasamatsu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih duduk diam.

Kise menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seminggu lagi, dia akan meninggalkan Wommth House. Dia akan pergi ke Tokyo.

Mungkin setelah dia pindah, tak ada lagi orang yang menjauhinya.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya..

"Ah! Lebih baik aku mandi dulu ssu."

* * *

Tetes-tetes air membasahi badan Kise yang masih belum seberapa terbentuk, kise menutup matanya seraya menikmati guyuran shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kejadian kemarin malam masih berputar dalam kepalanya,

Bagaimana bisa Aoi-chan bisa sembuh tanpa bekas luka apapun di tubuhnya?

Dan kenapa..

Di tubuhku bisa ada luka persis seperti luka Aoi-chan?

Tunggu..

Luka..

Perut..

Tubuh..

Mandi..

"KISE NO BAKA! KAU SEDANG TERLUKA KENAPA KAU MANDI?!"

Kise berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, sungguh malang nasibmu Kise.

* * *

"Kau memang _baka_."

"... Aku tau itu.."

Dengan terpaksa, Kise meminta bantuan Kasamatsu untuk membantunya membalut perban pada lukanya lagi.

"Oh ya apa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang keberangkatanmu yang diajukan lusa depan?

"Belum aku-"

"Eh?!"

Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan, kenapa bocah kuning ini sangat lambat sekali daya tangkapnya?

"Ckckck.., kenapa daya tangkapmu rendah sekali?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa di percepat Kaichou..?"

"..."

"Ah souka.."

Kise menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap miris tangannya.

"Aku memang tak pantas ada di sini lama-lama.."

"Semuanya tak menginginkan aku di sini ya hehehe.."

Kise tersenyum getir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kasamatsu hanya bisa menatap miris pemuda pirang itu.

"Ha'i! Aku akan berkemas! Kaichou sebaiknya pergi saja, aku akan beres-beres dulu."

"... Kise"

"Hehehe, tenang saja aku sudah biasa diperlakukan begini.."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kasamatsu Yukio itu duduk di ranjang Kise, matanya menerawang kamar Kise celah demi celah. Mata hitam itu menatap lama sebuah foto bocah kecil dengan topi jerami tersenyum lebar sambil memegang jaring penangkap kupu-kupu.

"Kalau boleh tau.."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai di jauhi karena 'keanehan' itu?"

"Sejak..."

_Flashback_

"Kii-chan! Matte!"

"Hehehe Asako-chan, aku tangkap kau!"

Bocah kecil berambut pirang dengan topi jerami sedang berlari-lari mengerjar seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek.

"Tidak akan ketang- Kyaa!"

Gadis kecil terjatuh dengan luka di kakinya, luka itu cukup dalam dan sepertinya harus di jahit. Kise yang terkejut segera menghampiri Asako yang tengah menangis kencang.

"Asako-chan? Daijoubu ka?"

"Hiks..Ittai..Kii-chan..hiks.."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang...? _Kamisama_ tolong Asa-cchi.."

Kise mencari air tapi tidak ketemu, Asako masih tetap menangis kencang, Kise menjadi panik, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

'_Kamisama.., bagaimana ini..? Bagaimana caranya aku menolong Asa-cchi?'_

Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuh Kise kecil mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, Asako yang melihatnya seketika berteriak kencang,

"Kii-chan! Kau kenapa?!"

"Asa-cchi kemarilah..,"

"Aku akan mengobatimu.."

Kise kecil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Asako,namun Asako malah berteriak ketakutan. Pasalnya dia fobia api, dan dia mengira cahaya kuning itu adalah api.

"KYAAA~ TATSUKETE! SENSEI!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Asako tak pernah lagi mau bermain Kise. Teman-temannya, guru-guru serta orang-orang Wommth House tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

_End Flashback_

"... Padahal aku tak melakukan apapun pada Asa-cchi."

"Tapi memang saat itu entah kenapa aku seperti dirasuki sesuatu.."

"Dan sejak saat itu.."

"Kadang-kadang tanganku mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan.."

"Kadang aku khawatir keanehanku ini bisa melukai orang lain, jadi aku jarang pergi keluar kamar, kecuali untuk sarapan.."

".. Ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu Kise, seharusnya Asoka itu memberitahu sensei apa yang terjadi, bukan malah begitu.."

"Apa sekarang dia masih di sini?"

"Sudah lama dia pergi dari Wommth House, ada sepasang suami istri yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan namanya Asako, bukan Asoka ssu"

"Cih, rasanya ingin kuseret dia ke sini dan berkata yang sebenarnya.."

"Hahaha.., itu tidak mungkin sen-"

'DEG!'

"Kise?"

Perlahan-lahan, dari telapak tangan Kise, muncul sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan. Tubuh Kise bergetar karena kaget, tak biasanya cahaya 'kuning'nya itu bisa lepas tanpa di duga, Kasamatsu segera berdiri dan mundur perlahan.

" itu?"

"Cahaya ku.., apa kau ketakukan Kaichou? Kalau kau takut padaku, lebih baik kau cepat pergi ssu hehe."

" tidak takut..!"

Kasamatsu memalingkan wajahnya, walau dalam hati dia sedikit takut pada cahaya Kise itu.

Kise mulai bermain-main dengan cahaya itu, dia memutar-mutarkannya di langit sehingga seperti orang yang bermain-main dengan api.

"Kau...tidak merasa panas?"

"Hm...ini dingin ssu."

Sahut Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"... Kau memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa.."

"Apa mungkin itu sebuah anugerah dari tuhan?"

"Hahaha.., ini bukan anugerah ini mungkin semacam..em..kutukan?"

"Kutukan?"

"Dimana-mana anugerah ini pasti berguna bagi pemiliknya, ini? Hanya bisa muncul begini saja ssu."

"Sepertinya itu bukan kutukan.."

"Kalau kutukan kau pasti merasa sakit kan? Ini kau tak merasakan apapun."

"Hm..benar juga, sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi ssu."

* * *

"Kyung..kyung.."

Seekor kelinci putih mungil meloncat ke tempat tidur kise;lebih tepatnya melompat ke kise yang sedang tiduran

"Aoi-chan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kyung..kyung!"

"Kau lapar ssu?"

Kelinci itu mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kise.

"Pfft...ha'i ha'i, ayo kita keluar sebentar ke bukit ssu!"

"Kyung!"

* * *

"Nah, _itadakimasu_ Aoi-chan~!"

"Kyung!"

Kelinci itu memakan wortel yang diberikan Kise dengan rakus, walaupun kelinci perempuan Aoi-chan sangat rakus kalau dalam hal makanan.

"Hehe _Oishi_?"

"Kyung!"

"Kise ryouta, eh?"

Tanpa Kise sadari,seorang pria bertopeng anonymous sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Eh?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?"

"Khu..khu...khu"

Pria itu malah tertawa lebar, Kise berfirasat bahwa pria ini adalah pria jahat, tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia menarik Aoi-chan dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu, pria itu tertawa keras di antara pohon-pohon besar yang menyembunyikan sosok aslinya dari sinar bulan yang terang.

* * *

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Aku Droitte, Kise khu khu.."

Mata Kise terbelak kaget, sejak kapan pria itu sudah ada di sini?

"Sejak kapan-"

"Aku bukan manusia lo hihihi.."

"_Nani_?"

"Aku iblis yang di utus untuk membunuhmu khu khu.."

" Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu kemarin, namun aku malas karena kau malah pingsan karena menolong kelinci itu."

"Jadi.."

"Kau yang menyakiti Aoi-chan kemarin...?"

"Yup! Kau sangat pintar ternyata, tuan _healer_?"

"Kau..."

"Beraninya melukai Aoi-chan.."

Cahaya kuning keemasan mulai keluar dari tubuh Kise, dari sorot matanya kise terlihat marah besar pada Droitte ini.

"Oh! _Kami no hikari_ mulai keluar, eh?"

"_Teme_..!"

Kise berniat memukul rahang pria itu, namun dalam sekejap pria itu sudah berpindah ke belakang Kise dan memukul tengkuknya keras.

"Ukh.."

Kise jatuh dengan keras, Aoi-chan menatap Droitte dengan pandangan marah.

"Kawaii no Usagi, boleh aku membedah tubuhmu yang mungil ini?"

"Aoi-chan!..ukh.."

"Mati kau kelinci bodoh! Hahaha!"

"Aoi-chan!"

Kise berlari ke arah Aoi-chan dan memeluknya erat, sehingga bahunya tergores pedang Droitte.

Kise merintih kesakitan.

Aoi-chan menatap tajam pria bertopeng itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

* * *

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Kii-chan lebih jauh lagi!"

Sekilas, sebuah cahaya berwarna pink menyelimuti Aoi-chan dan Aoi-chan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda.

"Aoi-chan...?"

"Hoo, ternyata kau Momoi hime?"

"Urussai! Jangan panggil aku hime!"

"Jadi selama ini kau melindungi pemuda ini sendirian? Dimana tupai bodoh itu,eh?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Momoi itu segera mengeluarkan sebilah pedang, dia mengacungkan pedang itu di depan wajah Droitte.

"Kalau kau bertanya dimana Riko sekarang, dia sedang mengumpulkan anggota Genesis!"

"Dan kau tau Droitte, dalam kelompok kami, kami mempunyai 2 healer."

" ?!"

"Kami mempunyai Kii-chan dan..."

"Seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.."

"Cih, jangan bercanda.."

Momoi menyeringai kecil, Droitte terlihat panik sekarang, Kise hanya bisa menatap 'Aoi-chan'nya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kubunuh kau Momoi!"

* * *

Pertarungan antara Droitte dan Momoi tak bisa dihindahkan, Momoi terlihat mulai kecapaian menghadapi Droitte. Tentu saja, perempuan mungil seperti Momoi tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Droitte sendirian.

"Sial! Ukh..!"

Momoi terpojok.

"Khu khu, kau mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pemuda itu?"

"Sial..sial!"

"Aoi-chan!"

Kise membelakan saat melihat Momoi terpojok, dia ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, dia ingin menyelematkan temannya.

"Aoi-chan ..!"

"Kii-chan..ukh.."

"Silahkan lihat _kami no hikari_, lihat temanmu yang akan mati ditanganku hahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan.."

"1.."

Droitte mengambil sebilah pedang dari pinggangnya.

"2.."

Droitte memposisikan pedang itu tepat di atas perut Momoi.

"Ti-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Dalam sekejap, bukit itu sudah diselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan yang sangat terang, tubuh Kise seluruhnya sudah terbalut oleh cahaya itu, nyala cahaya itu terlihat seperti nyala api yang berkobar-kobar.

Semua orang Wommth House melihat cahaya keemasan yang berkilauan itu, hampir semuanya takjub melihat cahaya yang terlihat lembut dan berkilauan itu. Hanya Kasamatsu yang menatap bukit itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kise...?"

* * *

"Ahhh! Cahaya ini..! Sial!"

Droitte bergegas pergi dari bukit itu, namun nihil, badannya tak bisa di gerakan sedikit pun, cahaya itu mengikat kakinya erat seolah-olah kakinya sudah menyatu dengan tanah.

"Panas!ARGH! PANAS! ARGHHH!"

Dan perlahan-perlahan Droitte mulai lenyap dari hadapan Kise dan Momoi.

"Kii-chan..?"

Luka Momoi mulai menghilang tanpa bekas dari tubuhnya, dan setelah semua luka Momoi hilang seluruhnya, tubuh Kise mulai limbung.

"Ukh.."

"Kii-chan! Kenapa kau mengobati luka ku lagi? Lagi pula luka sayatan itu juga belum sembuh!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Aoi-chan kesakitan.."

Kise tersenyum manis pada Momoi, Momoi menatap Kise dengan pandangan miris.

"Kii-chan.."

"Oh ya, namamu bukan Aoi-chan kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Momoi, Momoi Satsuki.."

"Oh, Momoi-cchi.."

Dan setelah itu Kise benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, sebelum pingsan dia sempat mendengar Momoi meneriakan namanya dengan kencang.

* * *

"Ukh.."

"Daijoubu ka, Tetsu?"

"Dadaku sedikit sakit.."

"Eh? Padahal kau tak menggunakan kekuatanmu.."

"Ada seseorang diluar sana.."

"Yang menggunakan kekuatanku.."

"Dan sekarang dia terluka."

Iris biru muda itu menatap jam pasir di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar.

**P.s: INI APAAN? KOK ANCUR BANGET?ASDFGHJKL! Hehehe kalo ada yang pernah nonton Uraboku pasti tau 'Kami no hikari' itu apaan wkwkwk, tertarik sama ceritanya dari uraboku jadi maap kalo mirip-mirip tapi gak sepenuhnya mirip kok –w- (kalo mirip semua namanya plagiat/? /what) juga sorry ya kalo kependekan/? Oke, ditunggu reviewnya ya hehehe /ngareplu Arigachuu~ **


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow

**Title:** The Shadow

**Author: Shin Hwa Chan**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!, **

**Main cast:** Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

* * *

The Shadow

**Teikou Gakuen? **

" ...Momoicchi.."

"SEKOLAH MACAM APA INI?!"

Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkedip lucu ke arah pemuda bersurai madu –tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali yang tampak kaget akan sekolah yang dipilihkan Momoi yang ternyata...

ASRAMA KHUSUS PRIA?!

Saat di panti saja dia sama sekali tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, apalagi ini? Di masukan asrama khusus pria –yang sepertinya terlihat menakutkan di mata Kise, itu juga berarti Momoi tak bisa menemaninya lagi! Coba saja dia mencermati lagi brosur yang dibawa Momoi dan kenapa waktu tes masuk dia tak membaca papan nama sekolah itu? _Baka_ Kise! Dia sudah di terima di sekolah yang menjadi sekolah khusus pria terbaik di daerah Tokyo, tak hanya prestasi akademik, prestasi non-akademiknya juga sangat membanggakan sehingga mengharumkan nama sekolah 'Teikou Gakuen' itu.

Jadi...

Tak mungkin ia dapat pindah sekolah dari sini...

"Momoicchi, kau tega membiarkanku sendirian di asrama yang menakutkan ini..?"

'Ctak!'

Momoi menyentil dahi Kise keras, dan itu sukses membuat pemilik nama Kise Ryouta itu merintih sakit.

" Momoicchi~!"

"Aku kan bisa berubah menjadi kelinci baka!"

"Tapi mana boleh aku membawa kelinci masuk ke dalam kamarku ssu!"

"Kau kan bisa menyelundupkanku di ranselmu Kii-chan..!"

Kise menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap Momoi khawatir, bagaimana pun Momoi adalah seorang wanita dan coba bayangkan, seorang wanita cantik berdada tak bisa dikatakan 'kecil' –besar tinggal di asrama khusus lelaki? Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Terlalu beresiko!.

"Momoicchi! Kau seorang wanita ssu!"

"Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bisa menjaga diriku Kii-chan!"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis cantik bersurai pink itu berubah menjadi kelinci manis berwarna putih, dengan cepat dia menyelinap masuk kedalam ransel biru Kise.

"Momoicchi.., kau benar-benar keras kepala.."

"Kyung!"

* * *

"Hoy kau bocah ikemen!"

'Twitch..!'

Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Kise. Oh tuhan, siapa orang yang berani mengatakan dirinya ikemen? Dasar tidak sopan!

"Ikemen janai!"

"Cih, terserah katamu tapi sekarang siswa baru harus berkumpul di aula!"

"Kau juga siswa baru ssu?"

"Tentu saja _baka_! Teman-temanku meninggalkanku sendirian di sini! Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik tangan Kise dengan keras. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa pemuda ini sangat –amat tidak sopan padanya? Ini pertemuan pertama mereka dan dia langsung menarik-narik tangannya seperti ini? Sungguh tidak tau malu!

"Hey lepaskan aku pemuda hitam!"

"... Kau tau kenapa aku menarikmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak ssu"

Wajah pemuda itu memerah, sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda manis bermata madu yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"... Aku tak tau di mana aula sekolah ini.."

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit –karena sangking terbahak-bahaknya Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menatap Kise dengan pandangan kesal, namun itu tak membuat rasa malunya berkurang.

"_ Urrusai_ _baka_!"

"Gomene...! Haha..kalau mau bertanya seharusnya kau tak usah menarikku ssu!"

"Cih, _urrusai_! Cepat beritahu aku di mana tempatnya!"

"Etto..aku juga tidak tau ssu."

Kise menjawabnya dengan ekspresi polos, pemuda 'Ao' itu semakin kesal pada pemuda yang selalu menggunakan suffix 'ssu' disetiap kalimatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu bilang dari tadi _baka_!"

"Kau sendiri baru memberitahuku sekarang ssu!"

"Oh ya siapa namamu ssu?"

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kise sendirian, namun Kise langsung menarik tangan Aomine, matanya menatap mata Aomine dengan pandangan memelas.

"Daripada mencarinya sendirian, lebih baik kita mencarinya bersama ssu!"

"Terserah saja."

* * *

"Sepertinya itu aulanya ssu!"

"Hah, syukurlah kita belum terlambat.."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa bocah ikemen!"

"Ikemen jana–hey kau mau kemana ssu!"

"Mencari teman-temanku, kenapa?"

"... Tidak jadi ssu, hehehe."

Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil, setelah ia rasa Aomine benar-benar sudah pergi, ia menundukkan wajahnya sedih, ia kira setelah bertemu Aomine dia bisa berteman dengannya, namun dia salah, Aomine malah meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah kerumunan seperti ini.

Tak ada peluang untuk mendapat teman.

* * *

Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya Kise dapat bebas dari pak tua –kepala sekolah yang menyebalkan itu, oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak bosan jika di ceramahi tentang sejarah sekolah ini secara panjang kali lebar! Semua orang di jepang pasti sudah tau kalau sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus lelaki terbaik di tokyo!

"Kise Ryouta..Kise Ryouta..Kise–ah ini dia ssu! Kamar 310!"

"Hah..,berarti kamarku berada di lantai 3 ssu..,"

Kise menenteng ranselnya dan bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini, belum lagi luka yang ia dapat 2 hari yang lalu masih belum sembuh betul.

'_Wah..! Lihat gedung besar itu! Apa itu asramanya? Besar sekali ssu!'_

Kise berdecak kagum menatap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya ini, kalau di lihat dari bentuknya, gedung ini mungkin mempunyai 5 lantai yang cukup untuk dihuni lebih dari 500 siswa.

'_Bahkan, gedung memakai lift ssu! Bukan tangga! Keren!'_

Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, ia segera mencari kamar 310. Kise sangat berharap teman sekamarnya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Dan ini dia, kamar 310. Dengan pelan, Kise mengetuk pintu kamar itu, saat terdengar suara pintu di buka, dengan gugup dia menundukkan kepalanya,

"Salam kenal ssu! Namaku Kise Ryouta, senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Heh... bocah ikemen?"

* * *

'_ Lelaki ini..'_

"Eh? Kau lelaki ganguro yang buta arah itu kan? Kalau tak salah namamu A..A..Ahomine?"

"Ganguro janai! Ahomine janai! Namaku Aomine _baka_!"

"Kenapa kau di sini ssu?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ada di depan kamarku?!"

"Ini kamarku ssu! Lihat! Kise Ryouta dan–eh? Aomine Daiki?!"

* * *

Kise duduk dengan wajah tertekuk, mata madunya menatap malas pemuda tan yang sedang membuatkannya teh sebagai ucapan selamat datang, kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Momoicchi...? Eh? Momoicchi!. Dengan cepat Kise membuka ransel biru lautnya dan bisa dilihat, seekor kelinci putih tengah pingsan dengan bintang di sekeliling kepalanya, matanya berputar-putar dan akhirnya berbentuk huruf X.

"Momoicchi!"

Kise mengangkat kelinci itu lalu ia kibas-kibaskan tangannya agar kelinci putih itu bisa merasakan sejuknya udara diluar, Kise merasa sedikit bersalah menaruh Momoi di dalam ranselnya yang penuh sesak dengan buku-bukunya yang ia bawa dari panti.

"Ini, kubuatkan teh untuk–Hah! Apa itu?!"

"Hiks...Momoicchi bertahanlah ssu! Jangan mati ssu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian ssu!"

"Kyu..ung~"

Itu isyarat dari Momoi yang artinya 'Dai..joubu~', Aomine hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya yang kelewat aneh.

"Oy, kenapa kau membawa kelinci kesini?"

"Aominecchi~"

Kise menatap Aomine dengan mata puppy eyes, Aomine hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan 'mematikan' milik seorang Kise Ryouta yang mempunyai kadar keimutan lebih dari rata-rata.

"Biarkan aku memeliharanya di sini ssu! Tenang dia tak akan menggangumu!"

"Apa-apaan itu! Namaku Aomine, bukan Aominecchi! Lalu, bagaimana jika kelinci mu ini buang air sembarangan? Aku ogah membersihkannya!"

"Kyung~!"

Momoi dengan kesal menggigit kaki Aomine, baiklah ia sebenarnya manusia, terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan genesis, jadi mana mungkin dia akan buang air sembarangan! Itu namanya Aomine menginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang kelinci bermatabat/?.

"Ahh!–sakit tau! Kenapa dia menggigitku?"

"Etto.., sepertinya dia tak terima dikatai kelinci yang suka buang air sembarangan.."

"Grrr... _baka usagi_!"

"Kyung!"

"Oh ayolah kalian berdua.."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau memperbolehkannya ssu?"

"Cih, kalau kelinci itu tak merepotkanku tak masalah!"

* * *

"Kau bilang namamu Kise Ryouta?"

"Hm! _Nande_?"

"Iie, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya tapi aku lupa dimana."

"Hahaha, mungkin saat tes masuk ssu! Saat itu, lembaranku tertukar dengan seseorang makanya aku di panggil ke ruang panitia dengan menggunakan speaker!"

"Mungkin."

Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya, bentuk tempat tidur mereka seperti tempat tidur di asrama-asrama biasa. Tempat tidur tingkat yang mempunyai dua kasur, di atas dan di bawah. Kise yang melihat Aomine tidur di kasur bawah hanya bisa merengut kesal, dia lebih suka tidur di bawah daripada di atas! –Aomine menolak tidur di atas dengan alasan bahwa dia takut kalau tempat tidurnya tak bisa menahan berat badannya yang mencapai 82 kg– maka mau tak mau Kise harus mengalah untuk tidur di atas.

"Momoicchi, kau tak apa tinggal di sini?"

'_Daijoubu Kii-chan! Hanya aku tak suka dengan teman sekamarmu yang menyebalkan itu!'_

"Hahaha.., kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku bawa beberapa snack!"

'_Sekarang aku menjadi kelinci, beri saja aku wortel!' _

"Walau sebenarnya kau manusia, kau masih mau saja memakan wortel!"

'_Aku suka buah dan sayur, itu bagus untuk kesehatan! Lagipula aku juga dalam program diet!'_

"Ha'i Ha'i, itadakimasu Momoicchi!"

"Kyung!"

* * *

"Oy Kise."

"..."

"Kise!"

Karena kesal panggilannya tak dijawab, Aomine akhirnya naik ke kasur Kise, ternyata pemuda bersurai madu itu tertidur dengan Momoi yang tidur di sebelahnya. Mulanya Aomine ingin membangunkan Kise karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, namun melihat wajah polos Kise saat tidur, ia jadi tak tega membangunkannya.

_'Bangunkan atau tidak ya?'_

_'Iya.'_

_'Tidak.'_

_'Iya.'_

_'Tid–'_

"Hoamm!–Eh? Aominecchi sedang apa disini ssu?"

"HUAA!"

Dengan tidak elitenya, Aomine jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elite –jatuh dengan posisi terlentang dengan mata yang berputar-putar– Kise menatap polos Aomine, ia turun dan membantu Aomine berdiri.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ittai..."

Aomine meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol. Kise menepuk-nepuk kepala Aomine,

"Yosh, 1..2..3! Sakit pergilah~!"

Kise memegang kepala Aomine dan mulai mengeluarkan 'kekuatan spesial'nya, cahaya kuning menyelimuti tangan Kise dan dalam sekejab, rasa sakit di kepala Aomine langsung hilang tanpa bekas. Aomine membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa rasa sakitnya hilang begitu saja?

"Pusing...ssu~"

Kise jatuh terduduk dengan mata berbentuk X, sama sepeti Momoi tadi. Aomine langsung menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Mungkinkah...?

"Kau–bagaimana bisa melakukannya..?"

"Kata ibu kepala panti, jika mengucapkan kata ajaib seperti itu rasa sakitnya akan langsung hilang ssu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau yang jadi pusing?"

"Jika aku langsung bangun tanpa duduk selama 5 detik, kepala akan langsung pusing ssu~!"

"Sou.., sudah cepat sana mandi! Sebentar lagi makan malam!"

"Ha'i!"

Kise melesat mengambil bajunya yang sudah ditata rapi oleh pemilik asrama jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia datang di sini, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah Kise pergi, Aomine duduk di sofa sambil memakan maibou yang ia dapat dari temannya. Dan ya,

Sepertinya Kise melupakan handuk dan sabunnya. Kedua benda itu tergeletak manis di meja kecil dekat dengan TV.

"Kise, kau melupakan handuk dan sabunmu..!"

"..."

"Kise!"

"..."

"Kalau kau tak membukakan pintumu maka aku yang akan masuk!"

"..."

"Baiklah..! Kalau itu maumu!"

1..

2..

3..

"Ki–"

Mata Aomine membulat tak percaya, pupilnya mengecil seolah-olah ia ingin memastikan apakah benar apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tubuh Kise penuh dengan luka sayat.

Tak hanya di punggung,

Lengan, perut dan dadanya memperlihatkan luka sayat yang sepertimu belum sembuh benar.

" sedang apa di sini ssu!"

"Kenapa tubuhmu...?"

"Ah, itu ceritanya panjang! Yang lebih penting kenapa kau ke sini ssu?"

"Handuk dan sabunmu tertinggal.."

"Ah, arigatou ssu!"

Dan akhirnya Aomine sadar, ia tak boleh ada di sini terus.

" Gomene..."

"Mm..! Aku yang harusnya bilang maaf, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Aominecchi!"

Lalu Aomine melesat pergi keluar dari kamar mandi itu, meninggalkan Kise yang bersenandung ria membilas rambut pirangnya dengan air shower.

Saat Aomine melihat luka sayat itu, matanya tak mungkin salah, itu luka goresan pedang.

Di zaman modern seperti ini mana mungkin ada orang yang berkelahi menggunakan pedang kecuali...

Seorang anggota genesis.

Tunggu...

Siapa namanya tadi..

Kise Ryouta?

Kise Ryouta..

Kise Ryou–

Ah!

"Apa dia Kise Ryouta, healer yang dibicarakan Riko kemarin...?"

Hanya suara gemericik air yang menjawabnya, pokoknya setelah Kise keluar, ia akan langsung menanyainya dengan seribu pertanyaan.

* * *

"Huwaaa~! Segarnya ssu!"

"Eh?"

"Aominecchi kenapa berdiri di situ ssu?"

Aomine menghampiri Kise, matanya menatap iris madu Kise yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau..."

"Salah satu anggota genesis..?"

"Eh?"

_Skakmat_

"Apa kau seorang healer?"

TBC

* * *

**Fuwah~!**

**Setelah lama akhirnya selesai juga chap ini/?**

**Maaf kalau Aomine ama Kisenya OOC T^T**

**Maaf juga kalau misalnya agak ancur/? Buatnya ngebut sih hehehe**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah nge review, nge fav, nge follow hiks.. Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows***

**Aku kira gak bakal ada yang nge ripiuw T^T**

**RnR please :9 Arigachuu~**


End file.
